¿Obligación?
by Amia Snape
Summary: La guerra termino, pero cinco mortifagos, buscan vengar a su señor. Snape se ve obligado a cuidar del niño que vivió. ¿Será solo obligación?  Este fic es de Snape y Harry  feliz cumple Yatta para ti mi primer Snarry
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es para mi amiga Yatta, que cumple años hoy, felicidades linda **^.^ **que te la pases super.**

**Se encontraran que algunos personajes, están vivos y otros que deberían estar vivos están muertos ¬¬ jaja espero que eso no les moleste y disfruten de la historia, que es mi primer Snarry**

**Seme olvidaba, esta historia es mas de romance que de acción y los personajes son un poco occ **

**SS y HP**

La guerra ha terminado, Harry Potter fue el vencedor. Era el encabezado del profeta.

Pero no todo es lo que esperaban, cinco de los más peligrosos mortifagos juraron vengarse y varios ataques contra el niño-que-vivió empezaron a suceder, obligando a la orden a tener encerrado a Harry, por órdenes de Dumbledore, quien había decidido, que ahora ellos cuidarían de su salvador y no al revés.

Harry estaba arto del encierro, para desgracia de todos Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él, juntos tomaron la decisión de escapar, no sería algo permanente solo irían al mundo muggel, ambos bebieron poción multijugos para no ser descubiertos, solo mirarían una película y comerían una hamburguesa ¿Qué daño podía ocasionar?

Ya de regreso en el cuartel vieron como todos con varita en mano los amenazaban al no reconocerlos, interrogándolos para saber quiénes eran, pero un hombre de entre todos los presentes, bufo y con pasos amenazadores camino asía ellos, apartando a Remus y Sirius.

-La sabelotodo Granger y el arrogante e insufrible Potter, se dignaron a regresar –dijo arrastrando las palabras como solo Snape podía hacer.

Sirius lo empujo y abrazo a uno de los muchachos. –Harry, gracias a Merlín que estas de vuelta, me tenías tan preocupado cachorro –con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y una voz burlona, el maestro de pociones le hizo ver su error. –Y te dices ser la persona que más quiere a… tu ahijado –escupió la última palabra como si fuera veneno, viendo de arriba abajo al espectacular rubio que se encontraba a un lado de Black. –Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con niñitos malcriados –dio media vuelta y se marcho. Justo en ese momento el muchacho moreno que tenia abrasado canuto se transformo en Hermione.

**SS y HP**

Al día siguiente, la orden del fénix estaba reunida discutiendo que harían con los muchachos, sabían que adonde mandaran a Harry iría Hermione. Ellos comprendían su situación, no era fácil estar encerrados después de ver pasado prácticamente un año huyendo y buscando los horrocrux, ahora que habían acabado con el señor tenebroso, deberían ser libres y disfrutar de su vida sin cargar el peso del mundo encima. De esa forma el viejo director tomo una decisión, una que Sirius Black odio.

Los muchachos fueron llamados a la cocina, donde era llevada la reunión, Harry y Hermione bajaron jugando carreras entre risas, al dar vuelta no alcanzaron a frenar y cayeron en el suelo, cuando esperaban terminar estampados en la puerta, lo mejor de todo según los pensamientos de Harry era el piso debería tener un encantamiento pues su caída fue amortiguada, la risa de los dos se trasformo solo en la del moreno, sintiendo como su amiga se levantaba con rapidez. Escucho una vos mordaz y para su mala suerte conocida.

-Le molestaría quitarse de encima mío Potter… ¿O ahora desea que le sirva de alfombra? –cuando Snape trato de aventar al moreno lejos del, fue muy tarde, Sirius ya le estaba ayudo a ponerse de pie a su ahijado.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo quejicus –antes que Severus pudiera contestar Albus intervino. –Te encuentras bien mi muchacho, me alegra que llegaras a tiempo –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dejémonos de tonterías Albus ¿Qué es lo que quieres? tengo clases que impartir y orden que imponer… ya que el director y la subdirectora se encuentran de niñeros del gran héroe –el viejo director hablo resignado. –Después de meditar, hemos llegado a la conclusión que si Harry desea salir del cuartel lo dejaremos –Dumbledore al ver la sonrisa de Harry agrego. –Hoy partirán a Hogwarts, donde cruzaran el séptimo año, sabemos que no lo necesitan, pero así estarán en un lugar seguro y rodeados de personas de su edad.

-¿Y para eso me hiciste venir Albus? –dijo un molesto Snape de brazos cruzados. –Me alegra que lo preguntes mi muchacho, pues Harry estará bajo tu cuidado y para facilitar tu trabajo, el vivirá en las mazmorras contigo –inconscientemente Harry y Hermione, se tomaron de las manos dando un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza mientras que sus ojos demostraban el terror que sentían a la idea de separarse. Desde que Ron los abandono y nunca regreso a ayudarlos en la búsqueda de los horrocrux, fueron ellos solos contra el mundo, nunca se separaron y crearon una dependencia que nadie entendía, solo sabían que si querían enfrentarse con el mago más poderoso y la hechicera más inteligente de todos los tiempos bastaba con tratar de separarlos. La necesidad de estar juntos era tan grande, que a pesar de tener cuartos separados, siempre terminaba uno en la habitación del otro.

Albus al ver la reacción y el miedo que tenían, sumándole que cualquiera que los hubiera visto en la batalla final sabría, que Harry Potter tenía un punto débil, Hermione Granger por más incongruente que sonara, pues al mismo tiempo ella era su fuerza. Así tomo la decisión de no separarlos. –Nadie los separara tienen mi palabra… pero tendrán que aprender a convivir con sus compañeros pues vivirán junto a Severus y Draco. Quiero que comprendan que si hay diferencias tendrán que arreglarlas civilizadamente o tendremos que separarlos, la señorita Granger se mudaría a Gryffindor o serán regresados a este encierro mientras corran peligro. –el gruñido de Snape, hizo que todos le prestaran atención. –Nada nuevo en mi vida… obligado a cuidar del señor Potter –nadie dijo nada, todos quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, no teniendo más opción, sabían que si los obligaban a continuar ahí, ellos encontrarían formas de seguir escapando. Mientras que un muchacho de ojos verde se sentía un estorbo, sintió como su mano era presionada en apoyo por su amiga.

Severus solo esperaba que su ahijado se lo tomara bien, que recordara que era un Slytherin. De algo estaba seguro, no lo abandonaría si las cosas no funcionaban, el estaría de su lado, después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro. Narcisa y Lucius habían muerto, salvando la vida de su hijo. Con indiferencia se marcho, sin despedirse de nadie, tenía que poner sobre aviso a Draco para cuando llegaran los indeseables.

**Espero que les gustara **

**Bye besooos**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! aquí tienen el segundo capitulo **

**Gracias a sus comentarios **

**Espero que te guste Yatta n.n**

Severus solo esperaba que su ahijado se lo tomara bien, que recordara que era un Slytherin. De algo estaba seguro, no lo abandonaría si las cosas no funcionaban, el estaría de su lado, después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro. Narcisa y Lucius habían muerto, salvando la vida de su hijo. Con indiferencia se marcho, sin despedirse de nadie, tenía que poner sobre aviso a Draco para cuando llegaran los indeseables.

Llegaron a Howard justo para la cena, Escoltados por Remus y Sirius, entraron al gran comedor donde Harry y Hermione esperaban no ser notados, lo que no contaban era que esa definición no la conoce Sirius Black. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que las impresionantes puertas se abrieran atrayendo la vista de todos, como era de suponerse los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. El sonido del metal de una cuchara contra el cristal atrajo la atención del alumnado, el director con copa en mano, parado frente a su lugar se dirigió a todos.

-Como todos se dan cuenta hoy contamos con la presencia del señor Potter y la señorita Granger, que a partir de hoy se incorporaran como alumnos de este colegio, espero que les ayuden a ponerse al corriente en las materias que ellos ocupen. –sonrió divertido al ver las caras de todos, unas mostraban asombro, otras curiosidad, pero dos de entre todas ellas no mostraban emoción alguna, si alguien tratara de describir esos rostros diría que eran de fastidio. –Ahora que estamos todos dispongámonos a cenar… Aurores Lupin y Black acompáñenos en la mesa de los profesores por favor.

Harry y Hermione, caminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, los menores Weasley, se hicieron un lado esperando que se sentaran con ellos los recién llegados, pero estos se dirigieron al lado opuesto sentándose en un lugar separado de sus compañeros. Los pelirrojos se molestaron, pero aun así no dijeron nada, lo que querían eran ser aceptados otra vez, después de dejarlos abandonados cayeron de la gracia de todos.

Con paso pausado, caminaron a su nuevas habitaciones, tratando de retrasar lo mas que podían la llegada, les hubiera tomado toda la noche, pero Lupin no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, tomando de las orejas a Sirius.

-¡Sirius Orión Black! compórtate, pon el ejemplo a los niños – ¡hey! No somos niños -se quejaron al unisón los dos, Remus solo rodo los ojos, mientras que el primogénito de los Black le seguía el paso al licántropo. Ya frente a las habitaciones de Severus Snape, nadie tocaba la puerta, Lupin suspiro con cansancio al tiempo de llamar, ¡eran imposibles! La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de platinado cabello, con una mueca de desagrado se hizo a un lado sin decir nada, permitiendo que entraran.

El lugar no se parecía ni un poco a lo que ellos esperaban. Los muebles eran discretos, pero de buen gusto, uno muy refinado. Dos de las paredes estaban forradas por libros, un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y tinteros, todo en perfecto orden, mientras dos sillones se encontraban cerca de la chimenea, todo en tonos neutros, un pasillo, que estaban seguros llevaría a sus aposentos. A la derecha había dos puertas de una de ellas salió Snape, acompañado por Dumbledore.

-Que alegría que llegaran, justo le decía a Severus que los legendarios merodeadores no se podían perder.

-Una opción tentadora… mejor que vivir con el grasiento –susurro Sirius, su ahijado no pudo detener una sonrisita que no hizo gracia a Snape. Pero el, sabia de mejores métodos para vengarse que los ladridos que usaban otros perros pulgosos. Camino a donde se encontraba Remus sin despegar la vista del licántropo, paso por detrás del posando una mano en su espada, con un ligero empujón hizo que el lobo caminara al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, ayudándole a sentarse junto a él.

-Debes estar cansado, hace tres noche fue luna llena y no has podido descansar –apareció unas cervezas de mantequilla sabiendo que Lupin no tomaría por estar en servicio, le tendió una a Remus y puso un brazo en el respaldo, si lo baja un poco podría quedar en los hombros de el castaño. Giro su cara para ver a los demás –Draco, Podría mostrara su dormitorio al señor Potter y la señorita Granger… mientras atiendo a Remus –dijo su nombre en un susurro. El lobo le siguió el juego cansado por la actitud de Sirius acercándose más a Snape.

Por su parte el último de los Black, sentía como si le hubieran lanzado un crucio al contemplar la escena, ¡maldito murciélago! que se creía. Pensándolo bien ya era tarde, ellos ya habían cumplido Harry y Hermione estaban ya en el colegio, era hora de marcharse. Cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, ve como su Remus se acerca al grasiento y no lo soporta más, de dos zancadas está parado frente ese par –Remus… a casa… AHORA –Jalo al Cataño para separarlo del maestro, sin esperar respuesta con ojos asesinos se dirigió a Snape. –Quejicus... Has algo de provecho para el mundo… no sé, como limpiarle la nariz a mi sobrino o buscarte otro con quien pasar tu mal gastado tiempo. –Arrastro al licántropo con él y sin soltar su agarre se despidió de su ahijado y de Hermione, olvidándose de Malfoy y Dumbledore. Continúo su camino sin permitir que Remus digiera adiós, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Ya fuera, el castaño se libero empujando a su amigo en el proceso. – ¿Que te sucede Canuto? –Se sostuvo el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar –…maldita sea, ¿Que estarán pensando en este momento? – La mirada de Sirius se endureció. Se acercó a Remus con un paso amenazante. - ¿Te preocupa que piensen de ti los demás? ¿O es lo que opine tu nuevo amiguito? –Lupin retrocedió hasta sentir la fría piedra de la pared en su espalda. Sirius seguía acercándose, el castaño opto por llamarlo no entendía nada, estaba preocupándose por la extraña actitud de su amigo –Si-Sirius…

Merlín lo ayudara, tenia tanto tiempo enamorado de su amigo, y ahora venia ese grasiento a provocarlo, para colmo Remus no se lo ponía fácil, sintió ahogarse en celos de pensar que a Lupin le impresionara el murciélago, cuando escucho como era pronunciado su nombre en un susurro, se encontraba tan cerca que pudo sentir su dulce aliento. Su enojo se esfumo tan rápido que no podía ni recordar siquiera que estuvo furioso, sus ojos viajaron a esos delgados y rosados labios, no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus propios labios tratando de adivinar el sabor de esa boca. Tenía miedo… no eso era poco era terror de perderlo. Todo era tan confuso en ocasiones sentía que era correspondido pero en otras como esta no sabía que pensar. Si tan solo viera una señal.

El castaño sentía el calor del cuerpo de su amigo, su aliento, su nariz rozando la suya no pudo contenerse mas, cerró los ojos y abrió los labios demandando ser besado, implorando por un roce. Sirius al ver lo que hacía su amado no pudo más y mando su voluntad al carajo… sin temor lo beso.

Mientras fuera de los aposentos de Snape, los últimos merodeadores se confesaban su amor, dentro todo era silencio, silencio que fue roto por Albus –El amor es algo difícil, pero a su vez tan dulce… -un divertido brillo apareció en sus ojos azules – ¿caramelos de limón? –dijo ofreciéndoles a todos.

Hermione no pudo contener un bostezo, con una sonrisa el director le hablo –la puerta de en medio es la suya señorita Granger, ahí se encuentran sus cosas ya es tarde y puede irse a costar mañana será un largo día –le guiño un ojo mientras ella asentía, camino a su nueva habitación acompañada de Harry que iba tomado de su mano, las cuales en ningún momento desde su llegada a Hogwarts se habían soltado.

Ninguno de los tres espectadores se atrevió a decir nada, los vieron con pena, esperando lo que se avecinaba.

Los dos amigos caminaron a la que creían su habitación, Harry abrió la puerta y espero que Hermione entrara, pero su mano a la que él estaba agarrado no entraba, vio como la castaña jalaba sin ningún resultado, no podía meter su mano, dio un paso enfrente sintiendo una barrera que le impedía entra. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrado, mientras Hermione Salía como bólido de su recamara comprendiendo lo que pasaba, era la misma regla que en Gryffindor los hombres no podían entrar a las habitaciones de las mujeres. El moreno la abrazaba tan fuerte como ella, se miraron a los ojos demostrándoles a los presentes que no ocupaban palabras para entenderse, sin soltarse del abrazo caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Hemos decidido regresar al cuartel –Hermione se dirigió a todos, esperaron una respuesta que no llego. Sin pronunciar palabra, sin usar su varita, sus pertenencias aparecieron ante ellos flotando, comenzaron a encogerse y entraron a la bolsita de cuentas de la castaña. Caminaron a la puerta, pero se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar que Snape hablaba.

-Huyendo Potter, demostrando una vez mas ser igual de mediocre que su padre –la primera reacción del azabache fue un deje de dolor, que desapareció al ver a Hermione, lo segundo fue echársele encima a Snape, pero fue discretamente detenido por la castaña. –No tengo nada que demostrarle… piense lo que quiera profesor –Snape alzo una ceja incrédulo, como siempre los rumores estaban equivocados, no era Granger quien se protegía tras de Potter esperando que el solucionara todo, viviendo de la posición del moreno, era él quien la necesitaba a ella. Solo fingía, si era verdad que también estaba lastimada y necesitaba del apoyo de alguien, para no derrumbarse pero ella no moriría si por alguna razón le faltara Harry, Severus lo sospechaba pero hasta el día de hoy estuvo seguro, desde que entraron al comedor ella lo guio, aparentando ser la guiada, ella tomo todas las decisiones aparentado estar de acuerdo, todo era una actuación.

Lo increíble era que el mismo Albus lo creía, cegado por la culpa, por primera vez no miraba mas allá de las apariencias, de algo estaba seguro, la castaña no lo asía para aprovecharse de su amigo, ella lo cuidaba, no lo dejaba y si monto esa actuación fue para que nadie sospechara que el niño dorado estaba más lastimado de lo que pensaban, sin ella, el ya se abría derrumbado, sin ella no existiría ya el salvador del mundo mágico.

Hicieron el amago de marcharse, pero la misma voz los detuvo. -¿Qué pasara cuando falte? –fue todo lo que dijo, pero supo que no ocupaba mas para que ella entendiera, después de todo sabia que la chica era más inteligente que él, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría ni bajo mil crucios, no por nada resolvió en primero su prueba para dar con la piedra filosofal. Tenía que permitir que le ayudaran, no solo a curar las heridas del, sino las de ella también, después de todo esa fue una de las razones del porque estaban ahí, para ayudarles con su dependencia, eso ellos no lo sabían, pero no era nada nuevo, así trabajaba la mente del vejete chiflado. Hermione lo vio y asiento imperceptible asía Snape, miro a Harry quien le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, para Dumbledore todo eso había sido entre sus dos muchachos, sin imaginar la verdad se despidió dejando a los cuatro solos, sabiendo que podía confiar en Severus.

Hermione hablaba en susurros inaudibles para los Slytherin. Draco camino al escritorio poniéndose hacer sus deberes, Severus tomo un libro y se acomodo para leerlo, mientras que una copa de vino aparecía donde estaba el. Todo estaba en calma, cada quien sumido en sus propias cosas, cuando un grito ahogado se escucho, Malfoy pego un brinco, que trato de disfrazar estirándose con elegancia, para que no se notara que lo había tomado desapercibido, no era que le importara mucho los Gryffindor, pero el es Draco Malfoy la perfección echo persona. Snape seguía en la misma posición, pero todos sus sentidos estaban alertas por si tenía que interferir, no se tenía que ser genio, para saber que Granger ya le había dicho cual sería su recamara, si solo eran tres habitaciones, donde ella durmiera no podría entrar ninguno de ellos, la otra era de Draco que no tenia los conocimientos necesarios para detener a Potter si trataba de reunirse con la castaña, claro que todo seria sin violencia, primero tratarían de calmarlo, pero siempre estaría el plan B, noquearlo. Draco solo sabia defenderse con varita y eso no le serviría contra Potter así que si sumabas dos y dos, sabría con quien le toco compartir cuarto.

Cuando Albus se marcho, Severus y Hermione planearon como ayudarían a Harry, para empezar, si siempre dormían juntos no podían separarlos en un día, todo seria gradual, Hermione lo acompañaría hasta que se durmiera, sin importar lo que escuchara ella no iría en su ayuda, pero tenía permitido ir a las dos de la mañana y quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario, los dos eran consientes que Hermione también ocuparía tiempo, para dejar de ser la mamá preocupada del moreno, al terminar de dialogar, el maestro de pociones supo que cambio la opinión que tenia de Granger, como era posible que fuera tan fuerte. Ella sola había superando sus traumas o casi todos, ayudando a Harry con los suyos.

Para suerte de todos, Harry comprendió que era por el bien de los dos, después de casi tres horas, era una suerte que ese día fuese viernes y se pudieran levantar tarde mañana.

Severus se levanto para dirigirse a su cuarto, ya era tiempo suficiente, esa era su recamara ¡por Merlín! Si ese niño malcriado no se había dormido era su problema, sacaría a Granger de su recamara, el ocupaba descansar, se detuvo abruptamente al notar que algo o más bien alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Con una ceja levantada vio a su ahijado esperando una respuesta a una pregunta no hecha.

-Olvide mi pijama en tu baño… –sintió la mira de incredulidad de Snape. -ya te he dicho, que si te molesta que use tu bañera agrandes la mía. –al ver la segunda ceja de su padrino unirse a la otra confeso. -Solo quiero ver cómo la santurrona de Granger intenta que el cara rajada se duerma. –eso era más creíble, continuo su camino con Malfoy siguiéndole.

Entraron sin llamar y apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz que provenía de una flama mágica que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, el ojinegro se quedo congelado viendo ese cuadro, los dos Gryffindor estaban dormidos acostados en su cama, pero eso no era lo que le había dejado con la boca seca. Lo que lo puso en ese estado era ver al niño que vivió... no ser tan niño. Sólo vestía la parte baja de su pijama de algodón azul, que apenas le cubría las caderas. Dejando ver todo su torso desnudo, los ojos del profesor buscaron su rostro para confirmar que ese Dios era Potter. ¡Por Salazar! ¡Si era… su némesis!, la única persona que era capaz de hacerlo perder los estribos, no pudo evitar seguir viéndolo. Su cabello revuelto dándole un aire sexy. Su rostro sin los lentes era hermoso. Paso la vista por sus parpados cerrados. Su pequeña nariz. Los labios carnosos tan antójables. Un cuello largo, donde podría pasar horas besándolo, probándolo, marcándolo como suyo. Siguió mirando unos hombros anchos que daban paso a unos brazos fuertes. Sus pectorales trabajados y perfectamente marcados. Un camino delgado de vellos, que se perdían en el elástico de su pijama, bajo un poco la vista, sus ojos no lo obedecían, y él deseaba que nunca lo hicieran. pudo adivinar que había bajo esa tela... Ahí se encontraba el paraíso.

Malfoy se encontraba en igual o peor condición que su adorado padrino, su visión era maravillosa, nunca se habría imaginado que debajo de tanta ropa se encontrara ese ángel, su cabello húmedo por el baño, su piel blanca y esas delicadas cuervas que se adivinaban debajo de ese camisón de niña, nunca creyó que una prenda tan inocente se pudiera ver tan endemoniadamente sexy, estaba seguro por lo desgastado que se encontraba, que era el mismo camisón que trajo a sus once años, en aquella época puede que le llegara a los tobillos, pero ahora con trabajo le cubría los muslos. Sus largas piernas de marfil al descubierto eran indescriptibles, se obligo volver a la realidad, no podía continuar contemplando esa mujer o perdería la razón si antes Hermione Granger, le llamaba la atención por su gran inteligencia, la tenacidad con la que conseguía lo que se proponía, la valentía con la que en más de una ocasión lo había enfrentado y esa bondad que la caracterizaba. La hacían la mujer perfecta, ahora si le sumaba su belleza era un ser inalcanzable, no debía cometer el error de enamorarse de ella.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su padrino con la boca abierta, su mirada hipnotizada. Regreso su ojos a la cama y miro a Potter… era mono pero no entendía que le veía su padrino al chico dorado, bueno en gustos se rompen géneros, aunque si su padrino le permitiera opinar, escogería a Teruce Nott, el tío de su amigo Theo, el siempre le traía presentes, sin contar que besaba el piso por donde caminaba su tutor.

-Papá... –le llamo con el mote que usaba cuando era un niño, el cual todavía usaba en privado o bien cuando quería algo. Snape regreso a la realidad, giro a donde Draco y espero que continuara, respirando profundo para calmarse. -…Estoy enamorado… No sabes cuanta envidia te tengo. –se acerco a la cama tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación, esa era su parte el cuidaría que Granger no entrara si no era su hora y si se dormía cuidando a Potter, Draco la trasladaría a su cuarto.

¡Maldición! se repetía una y otra vez Draco, por no ver previsto que el no podía entrar a la recamara de Granger, no tenía más opción que llevarla con él, solo esperaba que ella comprendiera.

Acostó a la castaña y la cubrió con la sabanas de seda, la contemplo dormir unos minutos mas y transformo la alfombra en una colchoneta, conjuro unas mantas y sonrió con suficiencia al ver su trabajo, por lo menos se veía cómodo, tendría que mejorar en trasformación si esto sería diario. Se dirigió a su baño para preparase a dormir, era muy tarde y estaba cansado.

Acostado en su improvisada cama suspiro derrotado, no era tan cómoda como se veía, pero era preferible pasar una mala noche, que ser hechizado por Potter o peor maldecido por Granger. Se pregunto cómo lo estaría pasando su padrino después de la confesión que le dio, conociéndolo mal, de seguro piensa que de quien le hablo fue del niño que vivió, tendría que aclararle las cosas pero eso sería después. No podía permitir que su futura novia,"ya lo había decidido, para que luchar contra lo inevitable" se molestara, si se enteraba que estuvo en sus manos impedir que Snape cometiera una imprudencia.

En la habitación del temido profesor, Snape ya preparado para acostarse a dormir, miro a Potter quien se encontraba cubierto con una manta proporcionada por Snape, solo se le veía el cabello, Severus no quería tentaciones, su ahijado no se lo perdonaría, al principio pensó en la sabelotodo, pero cuando agrego que le tenía envidia, por que mas podía ser, él tendría a Potter todas las noches… y ese sería un sacrificio, si siempre se vestía así para dormir, tendría que decirle, que usara la pijama completa. Hizo un lado las mantas y se acostó dispuesto a dormir.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado no sabía, no podía conciliar el sueño. Escucho un murmullo y sintió como un cuerpo se pegaba a él, su primera intención fue quitarse, pero escucho a Potter hablar entre sueños. Pidiendo a Hermione lo abrazara, dudo solo unos segundos, tenía que hacerlo sino podría despertar y no sabía cómo actuaria al no encontrar a Hermione con él, así que paso un brazo bajo su cabeza y atrajo al moreno, este al sentir el abrazo se pego mas a él. Sería una muy larga noche para Snape.

**Espero les gustara **

**Amelia, GRACIAS por tu ayuda. Te quiero peque **

**Bye besooos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos pero en especial a susumiya08, por sus comentarios.**

**Nota: recuerden que Harry y Hermione entraron con el curso empezado, por eso Harry no está en el equipo de quidditch. **

**SS y HP**

Dos semanas habían pasado, dos semanas demasiado largas según el criterio de Snape. Fue una suerte encontrar la forma de lograr que Harry permaneciera dormido toda la noche, pero sería su perdición, hoy serian catorce noches sin dormir, como lo lograba, a base de pociones. Cada noche Hermione y Harry entraban se alistaban para dormir, después entraban Severus y Draco, el rubio se llevaba a la castaña. Cuando el oscuro profesor se acostaba a dormir, el niño que vivo se apegaba a él pidiendo ser abrazado. Pero esa noche todo cambio, Harry despertó entre los brazos de Snape de un salto se bajo de la cama en su rostro se notaban las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Snape alzó una ceja, incrédulo por la pregunta que Harry le hizo. –Estos son mis aposentos… por si no lo había notado Potter.

-Pero nunca está aquí, ¡nunca! –recalcó la última palabra como si eso explicara todo. Snape se tomo su tiempo para contestarle -No soy un perezoso Gryffindor… mi tiempo es valioso para desperdiciarlo acostado hasta media mañana.

-¡pero me tenia abrazado! –Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado –En primer lugar yo estoy en mi lado de la cama… como podrá comprobar, en segundo era usted el que me tenia abrazado a mi no al revés. –Harry se dirigió a la puerta, molesto, iría a buscar a Hermione, pero no podía girar la perilla, voltio a ver a Snape con rencor.

-¡Me tiene encerrado! –grito con indignación, el maestro de pociones se toco la sien, como podía Potter ser tan desesperante. –No lo tengo encerrado señor Potter, "mi" habitación siempre está cerrada e insonorizada cuando yo me encuentro dentro... ¡Ho! El niño dorado no puede con un simple hechizo de cerradura. –Harry saco su varita pero antes de que pudiera decir el encantamiento Snape hablo.

-No la preocupe mas, mejor siga su ejemplo, la señorita Granger intente recuperarse… ustedes están aquí para que podamos ayudarlos, hágalo por ella, pero sobretodo por usted. Esto no solo es difícil para usted, yo no me encuentro en un lecho de rosas como lo podrá ver. Harry apretó su varita él solo lo hacía por obligación, a diferencia de su Hermione ella era la única que estaba junto a él y lo amaba por lo que era, no por ser el héroe o porque lo obligaran a ayudarle. Pensó en ella en que tenía que ser fuerte y luchar, entre más rápido terminara con eso más rápido podrían irse de ahí y liberarse de los Slytherin. Se acerco a la cama y se acomodo para tratar de volver a dormir aunque dudaba que lo pudiera hacer.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia dando vueltas sin qué pudrirá conciliar el sueño Potter? No lo sabía, pero eso era peor que tenerlo que tener entre sus brazos y contemplar la forma en que dormía donde se veía endiabladamente sexy… Snape sacudió la cabeza para no pensar esas insensateces, tendría que hacer algo, estaba seguro que después de esa noche el moreno no volvería a dormir y seria noche tras noche lo mismo, se acomodo en la cama colocando una almudada en la cabecera y se recargo en ella.

-Siéntese Potter –Harry maldijo no haberse dormido, se giro y miro a su profesor por unos segundos debatiéndose si hacerle caso o no. – ¿No sabe el significado de sentarse? –Harry regreso a su posición anterior dándole la espalda a Severus, este al ver la reacción del más joven trato de tranquilizarse él era el responsable y si quería tener una noche tranquila y poder dormir tenía que solucionar aquello.

-tenemos que solucionar nuestras diferencias Potter, o esto será un infierno peor que el de Dante, siéntese y hablemos civilizadamente -estaba reacio a obedecerlo, pero por desgracia Snape tenía razón. Se sentó de forma que casi estaba frente a Snape.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Harry

-Conozcámonos, dígame lo que quiera… que le gusta por ejemplo o si lo prefiere podríamos jugar algún juego tal vez –Harry asintió.

**SS y HP**

Después de esa noche todo se fue acomodando, los cuatro poco a poco se fueron llevando bien a la hora de dormir Hermione y Harry entraban al dormitorio del mayor y se quedaban ahí alrededor de una hora, cuando Granger salía entraba Snape. Ella se quedaba platicando con Draco, con el tiempo comprendió lo terco y tenas que podía ser cuando se trataba de lograr lo que quería. Mientras dentro Harry y Severus asían lo mismo, después de un rato se dormían y Harry se abrasaba a Snape.

A pesar que las cosas se habían calmado Hermione siempre entraba a las dos de la mañana, para verificar que Harry estuviera bien después de comprobar que así era se retiraba a su habitación, en algunas ocasiones lo encontraba despierto, pero acomodado en los brazos del profesor y cuando la veía le sonreía, ella se acercaba le daba un beso en la frente y le deseaba buenas noches antes de salir, y ese fue el motivo por el cual esas rondas a su amigo empezaron a ser cada vez menos seguidas.

Tres meses habían pasado y todo marchaba bien, Snape tenía a Harry en sus brazos preguntándose cuando encontró tan agradable tenerlo ahí, sin Potter usando su hombro como almohada no creía ya poder conciliar el sueño, miro la chimenea que empezó a crepitar y por ella apareció la cabeza de el director diciendo que los hechizos de protección estaban siendo atacados, por el lado sur del castillo. Salió tan rápido de sus aposentos que no se percató que se pusieron sus propias protecciones, solo tenía sus cabeza puesta en una idea detenerlos, impedir que se acercaran a Potter, ¿Porque todo tenía que terminar girando alrededor de ese niño? realmente ocupaba tiempo para él, quizás iría a visitar a Terruce si estaba seguro que Terry le ayudaría gustoso.

Cuando llego al lado sur ya se encontraba ahí Sirius y Remus buscando el lugar exacto del ataque.

-"Que privilegio" Snape vino ayudarnos –ironizó Black. –Interrumpimos tu sueño, espero no te haya costado mucho dejar tu cama – Snape Rió de lado.

–Lo que me peso fue dejar los brazos de tu ahijado –en ese momento Snape vio donde se encontraban los mortifagos y lanzo un maleficio hacia Alcto Carrow, Amycus al ver quien atacaban a su hermano se unió a él para juntos derrotarlo. Cuando se aparecieron el resto de los maestros los 4 mortifagos presentes huyeron llevando la información deseada, cuanto tardaban en aparecer cuando eran atacados y que tan fuertes eran los hechizos de protección, Comprobando que son imposible atravesar sin contar la rapidez con lo que llegaron todos.

El temido profesor se fue a su habitación tenía que descansar, al entrar a su cuarto nunca espero encontrarse con todas sus cosas flotando, coloco su mano delante de su cara, para poder cubrirse del resplandor de la flama mágica, que siempre proporcionaba una tenue luz ahora era tan intensa como los rayos del sol, paso su mirada incrédula por toda su habitación hasta posarse en un rincón donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, en el piso estaba Potter abrazado a sus piernas con la cabeza éntrelas rodillas. Severus sin pensar camino con rapidez y se acuclillo a su lado.

-Potter… –lo llamo pero este no contestaba, Severus solo podía oír como susurraba algo que no alcanzaba a oír, se inclino mas a él para poder escucharlo.

-¿Porque Siempre me dejan? -repetía como una mantra. Snape sintió como se encogía su corazón y sin poder evitar su mano se poso en los hombros del menor y lo atrajo asía él.

-Har… Harry… –Pronuncio su nombre con precaución. Harry al sentir la presencia del hombre que en ese tiempo lo había acompañado y cuidado, se aferro a él como si fuera lo único en este mundo que pudiera salvarlo, el pocionista sintió como una agradable sensación de paz recorrió todo su cuerpo, con inseguridad coloco sus brazos alrededor de su tormento y lo atrajo más a su pecho, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su ropa se había humedecido, sintió la necesidad de tenerlo siempre en sus brazos, para protegerlo, no entendía de donde venia esa lluvia de sensaciones y deseos, pero si todas se sentían tan agradables como esas no le importaba sentirlas… la puerta se abrió y una preocupada Hermione apareció.

-Harry… -su voz se escuchaba temerosa por la preocupación, él por su parte al escuchar ese llamado en un instante se encontró parado a un lado de ella, en menos de un segundo se encontraba bajo los brazos protectores de su amiga. Severus sintió como era dejado y una fría sensación de abandono se apodero de su interior, esa horrible necesidad de asesinar que nunca había sentido se apodero de él, por fin entendió a lo que se refería Shakespeare cuando hablaba del monstruo de ojos verdes. Se levanto y salió de su cuarto no podía verlo ahí en brazos de otra persona, tenía que salir y tranquilizarse, si se quedaba ahí podría usar una de las imperdonables.

**SS y HP**

Al siguiente domingo todo era un revuelo, jugarían Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todo estaba preparado los alumnos ya se encontraban listos en las gradas esperando que comenzara el partido, pero los profesores, los del consejo y algunos del ministerio no habían llegado. En las mazmorras Hermione le imploraba al niño que vivió que los acompañara, que sería divertido, aunque ellos estuvieran viendo el juego desde los lugares de Slytherin, pero él se seguía negando.

Y no era por lo que creían, sino que se había dado cuenta que a cada paso que daba hacia su independencia, cosa que no afectaba al amor que sentía por su amiga. Harry se sentía más necesitado de saber que hacía el, donde estaba, siempre pensaba en él, se descubrió en más de una ocasión mirando a la mesa de los profesores solo para verlo a él, su sorpresa era que él maestro también lo veía, sus miradas se cruzaban y Harry se sonrojaba esquivando esos negros ojos, tan fuerte era su necesidad por estar con Snape, que en pociones fue mejor que Hermione y Malfoy, no podía hacer otra cosa que escuchar con atención y seguir las instrucciones para hacer las pociones, y eso le asustaba no quería ser dependiente de su profesor, ahora que ya no lo era de Hermione, porque eso era lo que le estaba pasando, se estaba haciendo dependiente de otra persona de su ya no tan temido profesor.

Snape y Draco solo esperaban a Granger para irse, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rogar al Gryffindor. Unos toques en la puerta los distrajeron del consentido león, Draco se apresuro a abrir la puerta, un hombre bien parecido le sonrió, Draco lo abrazo y lo dejo entrar, el hombre extrajo un estuche de cuero de su capa y le tendió el presente a Draco, sin tomar en cuenta a los leones se acerco a Snape lanzándose a sus brazos, dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, se separo un poco de Severus sin quitar la mano de su espalda la cual bajo y se poso en uno de los glúteos, Snape carraspeó y trato de alejarse pero Terry parecía adherido a él, por lo menos logro que la mano del hombre ya no estuviera en su glúteo, miro de reojo a los leones.

-Terruce te presento a la señorita Granger y al señor Potter. Terry los vio e inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo, regresando su atención a Severus.

-He venido por ti para llevarte al partido –dijo tomando una mano del pocionista, mientras que con la otra señalaba la puerta dándole el paso a los demás. – ¿No irá al partido con nosotros señor Potter?

-El señor Potter no quiere acompañarnos… -contesto Severus, pero fue interrumpido por Harry. -Por supuesto que iré –nadie dijo nada aunque si pensaron que era extraño ese cambio de decisión, por su parte Draco sonría divertido al ver como Harry se las ingenio para ponerse en medio de su padrino y el tío de su amigo, por supuesto que un hombre con la experiencia de Terruce no se dejaría ganar. Al llegar a sus lugares Draco fue el primero en entrar a la fila para que Hermione no quedara en la orilla, Terry hizo el ademan de entrar, pero con asombrosa maestría jalo a Severus colocándolo frente suyo, quedando de tal forma que Harry quedo a su lado y en la orilla. La cara de Harry fue un poema para Severus, que ya no tenía duda que el moreno sentía algo por él, disfrutaría de la presencia de dos apuestos hombres que claramente se peleaban su compañía.

Hermione no pudo evitar ayudar a su amigo, empujando al rubio hizo espacio.

-Harry siéntate a mi lado, paraqué me espliques lo que sucede en el partido –los ojos verdes se iluminaron y en menos de un segundo estaba a un lado de Hermione, pero lo más importante de Snape.

A los pocos minutos que había comenzado el partido, Terry se inclino a susurrarle una proposición al pocionista que para su desgracia escucho el niño dorado.

-Que te parecería si al final del partido nos escabullimos a alguna aula en desuso y recordamos nuestros tiempos de estudiantes –su mano comenzó a deslizarse de su pierna a la de Severus, pero fue apartada de un golpe.

-Lamento infórmale que el profesor Snape ya está ocupado –la sorpresa se dibujo solo por un segundo en la cara de Severus, pero un brillo de malicia a pareció en sus ojos negros, no le aria las cosas fáciles, no cuando él lo que buscaba era una relación donde Harry no se arrepintiera después de nada, que mejor si dicha relación era el moreno quien la comenzaba.

-A si no estaba enterado que ya tuviera un compromiso – dijo Snape, Teruce miro con desafío a Harry.

-Que te parece entonces si lo dejamos para después de la cena, eso sería más intimo… -se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo que Harry no pudo escuchar, pero por la forma que en que después vio como se deslizaba la lengua de Terry por el lóbulo de Severus, supo que no era algo propio, así que si no asía algo, y lo hacía ya, perdería a Snape, cuando por fin sabía lo que le pasaba, estaba enamorado de su profesor.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron él era Harry James Potter, el heredero de los merodeadores, si de algo le a dado consejos Sirius Black, es que nadie puede poner las manos en lo que le pertenecía sin su permiso, y por supuesto nadie podría poner las manos a partir de ese momento en Severus Snape, aparte de él, claro sus hijos podrían cuando tuvieran, si eso le agrado, tendrían muchos hijos.

-Como le he informado señor Teruce, él ya está ocupado, y nunca más estará libre… si él no se opone –en ese momento Harry puso su mano en la nuca de Severus y lo acerco a sus labios, lo beso pero no fue el beso que Harry tenía planeado darle, Snape paso una mano por la espalda del moreno y lo pego a su cuerpo, poniendo su otra mano en su mejilla llevando el beso mas allá de un roce, lo transformo en una declaración de amor.

Al separarse de él, no pudo evitar sentirse completo y lleno de vida, ahí estaba su Harry con los ojos serrados, los labios rojos por el beso, y su rostro ruborizado. Quizás el era el salvador del mundo mágico, era capaz de luchar por lo que quería, pero al final era tan inocente, que aun se sonrojaba con un beso, él lo cuidaría nunca dejaría ir al su león.

-Pero que conmovedor el traidor está enamorado, es una lástima que eso no lo salvara de nosotros.

Snape coloco tras suyo a Harry, al tiempo que Hermione y Draco se colocaban a sus costados, miraron a su alrededor, los visitantes del ministerio eran mortifagos con poción multijugos que daba fin, ahora podrían ver quiénes eran en verdad, aproximadamente doce mortifagos contra ellos cuatro, pues Teruce se escabullo dejándolos a su suerte.

Sirius y Remus llegaron justo en el momento en que los empezaban a rodear. Cuando canuto miro que Snape besaba a su ahijado se dirigió, a las gradas de los Slytherin con varita en mano mientras atrás lo seguía su lobo, tratando de que entendiera y dejara a su cachorro tomar sus decisiones, cuando lanzo el primer hechizo pensó que era dirigido a Snape, fue tan potente que uno de los mortifagos fue aventado a medio campo cayendo sin sentido. Se dividieron en parejas y comenzaron la batalla, pero todo estaba planeado, los mortifagos eran más y su estrategia era simple apartar a Harry de los demás, cuando lo lograron Rodolphus Lestrange a espaldas del niño que vivió le lanzo un maleficio, pero este reboto de regreso al viudo de Bellatix cuando choco con el protejo que lanzo Severus a su Harry.

Albus llego a las gradas donde ya todo había terminado, mando un patronus para que vinieran por los últimos mortifagos, y los llevaran a Azkaban.

Ese día había sido uno de los más intensos para todos, al final de la cena cuando solo quedaban en el gran comedor, ocho magos sentados en la mesa de los maestros, donde por primera vez y por lo informal de la situación, se encontraban Hermione y Draco sentados juntos con sus manos entrelazadas, a su lado estaba Harry con cara de enfado viendo molesto a su padrino, pero a pesar de estar enojado con el no se atrevía a desobedecerlo, aunque por dentro deseaba estar a un lado de su… bueno no sabía cómo nombrarlo, pero para él era su novio, pero su padrino no lo dejo se sentó en medio de ellos, del otro lado de Sirius estaba su Severus. Harry lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de su amado, Severus estaba a punto de estallar, se contenía solo porque ahora el maldito chucho era su familia, aunque eso no le gustara, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, como no lo había pensado, era de tarde tenían que dormir, hizo una señal a su ahijado para que él y Hermione se fueran a las mazmorras, no los quería ahí si su plan no funcionaba, sin saber porque se levantaron despidiéndose de todos se fueron, en contra de su orgullo le pidió ayuda a Albus, quien sonrió divertido y le contesto que se estaba tardando.

-Sirius podrías ayudarnos a Minerva y a mí con una duda –Black se giro para ver a Albus esperando que continuara, pero el director le hizo señas de que se acercara, he hizo un espacio entre él y Minerva.

-Mi querido amigo tenemos una duda, que estamos seguros tu nos podrás ayudar, le decía a Minerva que tenemos que comprar un regalo para la boda, pero no sabemos que comprar tú podrías aconsejarnos que comprar… -al ver la cara de duda de Black continuo. –Tú eres el padrino de Harry, así que quien mejor que tu para decir que e podemos regalarle, para su boda con mi muchacho.

Sirius levanto la vista incrédulo, cuando vio como Harry era arrastrado fuera del gran comedor, el pobre du su ahijado iba riendo nervioso, "según el" ese murciélago grasiento se lo pagaría. Corrió tras ellos, pero por más que lo intento no podía avanzar, miro de mala forma al director, pero este solo levanto las manos divertido, miro a un lado y un furioso Lupin lo miraba con varita en mano.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! Si no dejas que mi cachorro este con la persona que el ama, dormiré solo por el resto de mi vida –Merlín cuando su pareja se ponía así era mejor no contrariarlo después podría hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su… a… su… yer… ¡Yerno! giiiuuuu que asco le dio pensar en Snape como tal pero que remedio

**FIN**

**Se cuidan **

**Bye besooos**

Espero que te gustara Yatta, aunque no soy tan buena como tu escribiendo.


End file.
